Christmas Present
by misomilk
Summary: 8059. It was Christmas time, so Gokudera prepared something special for Yamamoto. M for sexual content.


**8059;** -- Christmas Present

**Characters: **Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato

**Notes:** A little late for Christmas, but still. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a chilly Christmas day in Namimori. Yamamoto was assigned to go to the Vongola Christmas Party with a certain hot-blooded, silver-headed friend. The party was to be held at some place other than the Sawada Household, which was unusual, Yamamoto thought, but it was good for a change. With the family growing bigger, the Sawada household couldn't possibly keep housing all of them for a party.

When Yamamoto turned around the corner to the street where his destination stood, he already saw that familiar figure standing in front of it. He took a few more steps and he was face to face with that hot-blooded, silver-headed beauty, who never fails to take his breath away. The olive green eyes that seem to glisten like jades, the fair, smooth, perfect tint of pale skin, which was tinted with a bit of pink from the cold temperature, bordered by strands of shining silver hair, his soft, pink, luscious lips—all were beautiful to Yamamoto, even when this beautiful face was scrunched up in aggravation, just like then. But even though this face was scrunched up in aggravation, Yamamoto could see that the fair beauty that stood before him seemed awfully cheerful than usual.

"Merry Christmas, Gokudera!" Yamamoto beamed at him, waving a big hello with his right hand.

"You're late, you baseball idiot!" Gokudera sneered, which Yamamoto laughed off. "Did you bring the guide?"

"Sure did!" Yamamoto took out a piece of paper in his pocket and opened it up for Gokudera to see. It was a guide to get to the place where the Vongola Christmas Party was to be held. It wasn't a map, however. Perhaps Tsuna was too busy to draw a map and ended up listing directions to where the party was being held. It was easier that way… maybe.

"Did you try going to this place before coming today?" Gokudera questioned, though he already seemed to know the answer he'd be getting.

"Ah," Yamamoto blinked to himself, then laughed, "you're right. I could have done that. Sorry, Gokudera."

"Tch," Gokudera clicked his tongue and crunched his eyebrows together even further. "That's the baseball idiot for you. I bet you haven't even read the guide."

At this point, Yamamoto was taken aback. He seemed to have hallucinated. Although Gokudera's face showed nothing but aggravation, there was a certain glint in his eyes—a glint of relief, and somehow… glee.

"So where does the guide start giving directions?"

"Hnn, from Namimori park."

"Let's get going then. Stupid, baseball idiot." Gokudera said the last three words almost inaudibly, but Yamamoto's ears had heard those three words so much, he could tell when Gokudera says those words even with the softest volume.

Yamamoto followed behind Gokudera at first, then started leading the way when they got to Namimori park. The two were silent most of the time as they walked around, blindly following the directions written on the piece of paper. Yamamoto concentrated more on Gokudera rather than getting to where they were going, though. He knew that once they arrive at the party, Gokudera would be all over Tsuna, and wouldn't have time for him anymore. Yamamoto knew he had to get the chance to stare at Gokudera now, else he wouldn't be able to at all.

Gokudera didn't look bothered by Yamamoto constantly turning his head to stare at him. Gokudera continued looking forward, back arched, hands in pockets, cigarette hanging from mouth. His necklaces jiggled with every step he made in beat with every other puff or two on his cigarette. His hair flew gently with the wind, exposing more of his breathtaking face, more of his neck, more of his collarbone that he could imagining him licking, biting and planting kisses on at any moment—should he lose control of himself. He couldn't help noticing how tight Gokudera's clothes seemed today. They tugged on every corner of Gokudera's body, delicately following his contour, from sharp shoulder blades thinning down to his slender hips that Yamamoto could imagine slamming into his own and against the bed, or the wall, or the shower door, or—

"Hey, idiot." Yamamoto was sent back into reality with a tug on his collar. He'd come face to face with Gokudera, whose face was but a few centimeters away from his own. "Just where in this goddamned hell are you taking me?"

Yamamoto looked around at what he could, which wasn't much since the grip of the fierce silver-head was still so tight on his collar. It seemed they got back to Gokudera's apartment.

"Hmm…" Yamamoto pondered, scratching his head. "I was sure I followed the guide perfectly. Hmm, maybe I turned a bit too early here and—hmm…"

As Yamamoto continued to ponder over the guide, Gokudera seemed to be debating about what to say to Yamamoto. When he finally mustered up the courage to say what he wanted to. However…

"Let's just go back to Namimori park." Yamamoto cut Gokudera off, still looking at the guide, unknowing Gokudera was about to say something. "I promise this time I'll get us to where the Christmas party is, okay?"

Yamamoto put down the piece of paper in order to beam at Gokudera, but his beaming smile was faced with a glowering scowl. Gokudera's eyebrows were crunched together so hard, his eyes showing murderous intent, and his teeth looked as if they could just bite off his cigarette into two clean parts.

"Wh-wh-what's wrong?" Yamamoto gulped, feeling so nervous under Gokudera's killing glare.

"Nothing." Gokudera growled almost unintelligibly. "Let's go. Again."

And so, Yamamoto began to lead the way again to where the Christmas party was supposed to be held. He was so intent on doing so successfully, being trusted upon by Tsuna to deliver his right hand man to him, and being trusted by his beloved Gokudera to lead him to his beloved Tenth Generation boss. The latter thought sent a pang to Yamamoto's chest, but he didn't mind it. After all, he's told Gokudera back then when he confessed that he wouldn't try anything on him, wouldn't force him to start loving him. Yamamoto knew Gokudera liked Tsuna, and all he minded was for Gokudera to be happy.

For so many times, Yamamoto kept on going in circles from Namimori park and getting right back in front of Gokudera's apartment. Each and every time they got back to Gokudera's apartment, Gokudera would seem as if he wanted to say something, but ended up being cut off by Yamamoto's determination to bring him to the right place, which only shortened Gokudera's temper more and more.

"Hnn… We're still not at the right place, huh?" Yamamoto scratched the back of his head again. "Maybe if I just—"

"OH, WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?" Gokudera explained, letting all his anger explode right then and there. He was already panting, having screamed so loud.

"Go-gokudera?" Yamamoto stared at Gokudera, dumbfounded. What was happening?

"You… you big oaf… Can't you tell?" Gokudera kept panting. "This whole thing… was planned…"

"Planned?" Yamamoto was confused. Was there an assassin out to get them that traded his supposed guide with this fake one? Was Gokudera poisoned on the way while he was so absorbed in getting to the Christmas party? His eyes flared in anger. "Gokudera, are you ok—"

"It was supposed to be your Christmas present, you know." Gokudera let out one deep breath, finally catching up to his breath.

Yamamoto blinked again, all the more confused. His anger calmed down immediately at the mention of present.

"Yes, you big fucking idiot. A present. But being such a goddamned idiot who thought about nothing but baseball as you are, you didn't even fucking realize anything from the start! From the time I was relieved you hadn't tried to come here through that guide, all the times I tried SO FUCKING HARD to gather enough courage to ask you to come inside you obliviously kept on trying to bring me to a place that doesn't fucking exist! But I didn't have the heart to tell you the fucking place didn't exist because you looked like you really wanted to take me there, you looked so determined, I tried to calm myself down because I didn't want you to be sad—I wanted you to—because I—I—" That time, Yamamoto couldn't believe it, but it seemed as if tears were starting to form around Gokudera's eyes. Perhaps Gokudera screamed too much earlier that his emotional barrier fell down.

It was then that everything finally sunk into Yamamoto's brain. There really was no Vongola Christmas Party. It was just a date between him and Gokudera, to spend time together, to be with each other, to just be near each other. Then Yamamoto noticed that certain red ribbon hanging around Gokudera's neck along with his necklaces. It didn't really match his outfit, and it actually sort of stood out against the outfit. At this, Yamamoto grinned.

"Gokudera," Yamamoto beamed at Gokudera, slowly making his way toward him. It was then he realized just what his 'present' was. He brushed away strands of silver hair that covered the face that was hanging low and glowing red in embarrassment and tucked them behind ears that too have become red. "I'm sorry for not noticing sooner. Don't cry anymore."

Yamamoto licked the tears off Gokudera's cheeks. His cheeks were salty, smooth, and very much hot. Yamamoto chuckled at how dumbfounded Gokudera was, shocked at what he had just done. "Shall we head inside then?"

Gokudera fumed. "No fucking way, you big fucking, goddamned, baseball idiot! You screwed everything up! I don't care anymore." He started pushing Yamamoto away and headed for his apartment. But Yamamoto caught up with him, hugging him from the back, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Don't worry, Gokudera. I'll be gentle." Yamamoto breathed into Gokudera's ear in soft whispers. "I love you, too."

Gokudera flushed beet red again at what Yamamoto said. "Don't treat me like a fucking girl! Whoever said that you'd need to be gentle? What the fuck do you think we'll be doing? And don't fucking talk as if I've fallen in love with you, idiot! You're a guy for Christ's sake!"

Yamamoto just laughed Gokudera's denial off as Gokudera ran up to his apartment door. He followed suit, calmly walking on the way. He chuckled to himself when he found a flustered up Gokudera who couldn't manage to open his apartment door, searching through the clanking keys and unsuccessfully finding the right one.

"Damnit!" Gokudera exclaimed when he lost hold of the keys and they fell to the floor. Yamamoto swiftly picked up the keys and in a swift movement, pinned Gokudera against the door with his own body.

"Are you so excited to be with me that you can't even find your own apartment key?" Yamamoto laughed, leaning his face towards Gokudera's. He could then feel Gokudera's breath on his face, uneven, ragged, panting. Yamamoto leaned in so close that their lips almost touched. Gokudera flinched at this, then Yamamoto laughed. "Were you expecting me to kiss you?"

Gokudera scowled. He couldn't deny it anymore. He's lost his pride somewhere between planning this fucking stupid plan and running away from it by fleeing to his apartment.

"Then tell me, do you want me to come in?" Yamamoto pulled a smile to one side, leaning his body in further against Gokudera's, which caused Gokudera to let out a shaky breath.

"Nn-n… No…" Gokudera struggled. He had to keep his pride. Even if just a little bit of it is left.

"Really?" Yamamoto rubbed his thigh between Gokudera's two legs, which sent Gokudera screeching, flinching back towards the door.

"I'll ask again," Yamamoto smiled to himself in accomplishment. He already knew what the beauty in front of him was going to answer. "do you want me to come in?"

"Nngh…" Gokudera moaned, finding it hard to resist anymore. Perhaps he had already lost all his pride and dignity, or maybe he's just lost his mind from all the walking. Because right then, all he wanted was Yamamoto.

They were inside the apartment in the next ten seconds right after Gokudera managed to nod so shyly. Yamamoto had quickly opened the door, closed it back, locked it, dropped the keys somewhere and pinned Gokudera right back up on it. His arms leaned on the door above Gokudera, his forehead weighed against Gokudera's, both feeling each other's breath on each other. Gokudera looked as if he was about to collapse to the floor, but Yamamoto's hips on his own kept him up, with added support from Yamamoto's thigh between his legs.

Yamamoto moved his one hand down, finding its way to Gokudera's cheek, and trailed part of his fingers behind Gokudera's ear, brushing strands of hair along with it, hair which shined bright from the bits of red sunlight that beamed in through Gokudera's small apartment window. Gokudera's hands were on Yamamoto's shoulders, gripping them tight.

"May I partake of this gift now?"

"Do what you fucking want." Gokudera managed to say with the last bit of his pride, along with a click of his tongue.

Yamamoto laughed his usual goofy laugh, then stared intently into Gokudera's eyes. He tugged on the red, silky ribbon and untied it with one pull that was increasingly, painfully slow for Gokudera, then Yamamoto whispered under his breath. "I love you, Gokudera."

"Nngh." was all Gokudera could let out, being rained on by a few pecks on his lips the next moment. Sometime then when he opened his mouth for a moan, a tongue slid into his mouth. The tongue travelled to every corner of his mouth, tracing its contours as if memorizing them. It was very gentle… and sweet. Gokudera found himself moaning more and more, making him move his one hand towards Yamamoto's soft, black hair, grabbing onto locks of it and pulling Yamamoto closer to him, intensifying the kiss. The next thing Gokudera knew, he was sitting on top of Yamamoto on his sofa.

Their lips continued to be locked, both drowning in the pleasure of the other's tongue wrestling with their own, breathing shakily and heavily into each other's mouths rather than stopping to breathe. Yamamoto's hands had somehow already stripped himself and Gokudera of their jackets, and have now found their way to the buttons of Gokudera's shirt and undid them slowly, still more concentrated on the aggressive tongue wrestling with his own than the unbuttoning. Gokudera had started getting more into what they were doing, leaning his whole body into Yamamoto's mouth, concentrating on every movement of his tongue, every lap of their tongues, pulling Yamamoto closer, as if he weren't close enough, with his two hands that traced Yamamoto's jaw.

A few moments later Yamamoto left Gokudera's mouth, leaving Gokudera's mouth moist and needy. It let out a moan, however, when Yamamoto trailed his lips from Gokudera's mouth to his jawline, then neck, then shoulders, he made his mouth follow his hands that trailed down Gokudera's arm, stripping him off of his next layer of clothing.

Gokudera let out a grunt. "How… dare you…" He said between shaky breaths. "You… strip, too…"

Yamamoto chuckled when Gokudera started pulling on his shirt, pulling it upwards unsuccessfully in haste, drunk with euphoria. Yamamoto lent him a hand by removing his layers of tops in one pull upward, and once he tossed his clothes to wherever, Gokudera got back to locking lips with him, lapping on his lips and tongue. Gokudera was addicted to the taste of Yamamoto's lips. They were so soft, moist, and smooth, so deliciously sweet and addictive. This, Yamamoto didn't mind, but they had to be getting further.

Yamamoto started to strip Gokudera off of his shirt, bringing both hands to Gokudera's hips, sliding his hands underneath the shirt and bringing the cloth upwards along with his slowly rising touch. Gokudera sighed out a heavy moan into Yamamoto's mouth when Yamamoto stopped at Gokudera's chest, flicking the two buttons he found there.

"Ya—" Gokudera moaned. "Yama… moto…"

Yamamoto grinned, feeling accomplished that Gokudera seemed to be very pleased with what he was doing. He's so sensitive, Yamamoto thought.

Yamamoto slid his mouth down Gokudera's chin, leaving Gokudera's mouth gasping for air again, down his neck, and onto his chest, casting aside hanging necklaces with his head, which jingled at contact, until it found one nipple and sucked hard on it. Gokudera started to moan louder and louder whenever Yamamoto would move from one nipple to the other, sucking on one and pinching the other, making Gokudera's necklaces jingle with sound whenever he moved.

It was then Yamamoto couldn't ignore his throbbing need anymore. Not only his, but Gokudera's, too. Gokudera had been rocking his need onto Yamamoto's for the past few minutes or so.

"Gokudera…" Yamamoto whispered lovingly, kissing Gokudera sweetly again as he started to unzip his pants. Gokudera took note of what Yamamoto was doing, and in turn, started stripping Yamamoto off of his pants as well, unbuckling belts and undoing zippers. Yamamoto was first to strip Gokudera, gently pushing him to one side of the sofa, then pulling the pants off and throwing them off somewhere, leaving Gokudera stark naked.

Yamamoto took a while to take in the scene before him. Gokudera was so adorable—eyes beady, wanting more of him; lips moist from all the kissing; and down there, oh—his hair really _is_ silver. Countless of times has he dreamed about this and ended up waking in the morning with no Gokudera at his side, but tonight will be different. This was happening in reality then.

"Yamamoto…" Gokudera pleaded for him so lustfully. He couldn't wait anymore. He motioned himself to Yamamoto's pants and pulled them down, revealing Yamamoto's cock. Gokudera spent some time looking at it, surprised. He stared in amazement for a few more seconds until he licked the top of Yamamoto's cock, then wrapping its head around with his mouth.

"G-GOKUDERA?" Yamamoto exclaimed, shocked to the point that he fell to his back, landing on the other side of the sofa. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Gokudera took off his mouth from Yamamoto's cock with a pop. He stared at him intently, with a sly, playful grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. He looked smug. Yamamoto laughed at this. It seemed they were having another one of the Gokudera-initiated one-way competitions, this time on who was more aggressive.

"So adorable." Yamamoto laughed again, but soon found it more difficult to breathe, having Gokudera's hot, slick mouth around his manhood felt so delicious. He tried to resist bucking his hips to Gokudera's mouth, wanting more, and instead, gently grabbed onto locks of silver hair, and breathed heavily in pleasure. "G-gokudera…"

Gokudera suddenly took Yamamoto's cock out of his mouth then, moaning loudly as he spilt his milk onto his own sofa and a bit on Yamamoto's cock.

Yamamoto chuckled. "You came from me moaning your name?" He motioned towards Gokudera then, a little bit disappointed he wasn't able to reach his climax. Gokudera was busy rubbing drool off his face, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Mnngrh. None of your business." Gokudera mumbled almost incomprehensibly. Yamamoto laughed harder at Gokudera's comment, until Gokudera glared at him and stomped a foot on his face.

"Right, right." Yamamoto cast a comforting smile on his face as he took hold of Gokudera's foot and cast it over his shoulder as he continued to motion towards Gokudera, who now moved back towards where he laid down before, careful not to sit on his spent seed. Yamamoto eyed Gokudera's hole intently as he moved, then smiled at Gokudera. "You have any lube?"

Gokudera was already blushing when he replied. "In my room."

An "oh" escaped Yamamoto's lips. He didn't want to have to ruin the mood to go over to Gokudera's room just to get lube, he'll have to find a replacement.

"This will do the trick then." He said, wrapping his fingers with slick, white fluid that came from Gokudera moments ago.

"E-EH? ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID? No, wait, how could I forget? YOU _ARE_ A FUCKING GODDAMNED IDIOT." Gokudera yelped.

"Oh, come on. It feels the same, right?" Yamamoto chuckled as he motioned to hover Gokudera, a hand by Gokudera's head, and the other, covered with semen, ready to enter Gokudera.

"You fucking stupid goddamned baseball obsessed imbecile." Gokudera cursed under one breath. "Don't you dare make this hurt."

"I won't. Instead, I'll make you faint from the pleasure I'll give you." Yamamoto chuckled as Gokudera showed some restraint again. He quickly silenced Gokudera up by taking his mouth into his own again and continued exploring the hot, wet caverns. While Gokudera was distracted with the addictive kiss on his lips, Yamamoto started inserting one finger into Gokudera's hole. Oh, god, it was so hot inside Gokudera; so soft, slick, warm and tight around his one finger. Gokudera flinched at this, but he couldn't groan in pain because of the mouth that kept him busy with pleasure.

Yamamoto then started to insert another finger into Gokudera and started spreading him further, scissoring him. This sent pangs of pain throughout Gokudera's body. He groaned in pain, continuously flinching.

"Damn you, idiot." Gokudera panted. "Stop with the teasing… Just give it to me already."

"Patience, Gokudera." Yamamoto chuckled as he drove another finger up Gokudera's hole, sending Gokudera arching his back. He couldn't tell if what he was feeling was pain or pleasure or a mix of both as Yamamoto started to heave his fingers in and out of Gokudera's hole.

"Yamamoto…" Gokudera moaned heavily, breath increasingly shaky. "You… in me… now!"

Yamamoto grunted, increasingly turned on by Gokudera's moans, he'd wanted to put himself into Gokudera so long ago, but he didn't want to hurt Gokudera. It was his first time. But with Gokudera screaming in ecstasy for him, he couldn't reject him anymore. Yamamoto quickly removed his fingers and replaced the empty spot in Gokudera with his cock. Huge as it is, however, it still couldn't fit in what he'd stretched so far.

"Gokudera… I'm only one fourth through."

"What the hell?" Gokudera exclaimed. Shit. Just one fourth through and it was already hurting like hell.

"Gokudera," Yamamoto pleaded. "you have to try to calm down the next few moments. So it wouldn't hurt too much, okay?"

"Ngh." was all Gokudera could reply, silenced again by Yamamoto starting to move. God, it hurt so much. It hurt so fucking much. Yamamoto was so big, and was trying to get into his tight, little hole. But the stretch was so pleasurably, blissfully, sinfully delicious. Yamamoto thought the same thing. Gokudera was so tight around him he thought Gokudera's walls would squeeze his cock to inexistence, but the slick, hot walls felt so good around him, and what felt better, was that he was inside Gokudera. Gokudera was his.

"Ya—yah..ngh… Yamamoto…" Gokudera breathed heavily as he felt Yamamoto getting further inside him, getting closer and closer to that spot that would soon make him see all white, pleasuring him to the next dimension.

"Just a little more…" Yamamoto panted, then with a final grunt and a final push, he sent Gokudera moaning so loudly again, more semen coming out of his beloved's penis. Soon after, Yamamoto, too, spent his seed inside Gokudera, feeling so good from the tightening of Gokudera's muscles when he came.

Yamamoto laid down atop Gokudera, their chests rubbing against each other as they heaved for breath.

"What the hell? That was it, you idiot?" Gokudera clicked his tongue in annoyance, staring at Yamamoto's face.

"Perhaps I was too excited that I did it slowly? Sorry." Yamamoto laughed, staring right back at Gokudera, then planting another peck on his face. "Or perhaps it's because… I love you too much."

Gokudera shone bright red at the last five words Yamamoto uttered right on his ear, followed by a lick on Gokudera's ear. The heat that started in his face started to grow throughout his body, and soon he felt his cock throbbing again.

"Oh, wow. You're up again." Yamamoto teased, feeling Gokudera's reel up on his stomach. "In all honesty, I'm still quite excited, too."

Gokudera grunted. He wasn't sure if he was more annoyed or more charmed by the idiocy of this imbecile that still had his throbbing erection inside him. It throbbed so hard inside him, it felt so good.

"Continue, you idiot." Gokudera smirked, looking at Yamamoto with seductive half closed eyes as he brought his legs around Yamamoto's waist, his hands to Yamamoto's neck and pulled him in for another intense kiss. He tasted Yamamoto's lips again, biting them softly every so often.

Yamamoto, even more excited than before, started to move. He grabbed onto Gokudera's hips, raising them for easier motion. He started to pull his cock from Gokudera's hole, then immediately Gokudera with it again. Yamamoto slid his cock in and out of Gokudera's hole, first slowly, then steadily increasing his pace. Gokudera's necklaces jingled to the rhythm Yamamoto made sliding in and out of Gokudera. He kept hitting Gokudera right at that spot that sent pulses of pleasure all throughout his body. Gokudera started to breathe heavier, shakier, louder. The two moaned together, groaning, grunting, whispering each other's names under short, panting breaths.

Soon, the two felt their climax coming around. Gokudera was first to come again, groaning loudly "Ya-yamamoto!" Yamamoto soon followed, coming from the intensity of the constrictions of Gokudera's muscles around his cock when Gokudera came.

The two ended up spent and tired, both lying down on the sofa. Yamamoto kept pecking Gokudera's cheek softly, however.

"Aren't you tired?" Gokudera asked. He would've glared at Yamamoto in annoyance and envy to still have enough energy to move the slightest bit. He was totally spent.

"I'll never get tired of you." Yamamoto smiled, planting another kiss on Gokudera's lips. Gokudera pouted at the response he got, which wasn't really related to his question. He then occupied himself with staring at Yamamoto, who was hovering over him again. He stared at Yamamoto a while and saw in his eyes the burning passion that seeped through his own and burned to his heart. He loved that feeling, that feeling only Yamamoto could give him, that feeling the only man he could ever love could give him. How else could he relay such feelings to _him_, but literally give himself to _him_?

Gokudera then brought his hand to Yamamoto's cheek, and then, much to Yamamoto's surprise, smiled. He beamed so bright against the dark room lit only by the streetlights nearby.

Yamamoto stared, flabbergasted. Gokudera was smiling at _him_, at no one else but _him_. The smile that looked so gentle, so caring, so filled with love. He stared back at Gokudera gleefully, blissful, happy, realizing the message behind the smile Gokudera wore on his face. Yamamoto let out a small, inaudible laugh, amused at how ironic his straightforward, outspoken Gokudera could be so indirect and shy when it comes to _him_, and _him_ alone.

"I love you, too, Gokudera. Thank you for your Christmas present."

* * *

**Notes:** Hmmn. Wasn't that nice? Comments (and milk with cookies) are love.

A little late, but Merry Christmas.


End file.
